1000 words to say
by A-non.Lurker
Summary: Some stories from a writing challenge; more info about that inside. May include all OTH characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I mentioned in another story that I gave myself a challenge. I had to write a story in _exactly_ 1000 words (at least, according to how Microsoft Word counts them!). But, lol, I've already started more than one, so this will be like a mini project.

As a further challenge, if anyone has any ideas to shoot my way, feel free. I will write any Tree Hill character or combination thereof, as long as they come from s1-s6. I stopped watching after that, so I don't know anything about added people… however, I've heard about Lydia, Jude, and Davis, so I can do some with the babies, too.

Before anyone asks, I didn't stop _only_ because LP-the-couple was gone; the rest of my favorite relationships disappeared as well: LN, BP, PH, BPH, and LH. And Whitey…I would totally watch for him :)

Each 'chapter' title will include the names of the characters in that story.

I don't own OTH or it's characters, I just like to see what I can do with them!

Hope you enjoy!


	2. young PeytonBrooke

"It's present time!" Brooke bounced expectantly.

Peyton smiled contritely. "My daddy was supposed to take me shopping yesterday, but he was busy. I didn't get it yet."

"Oh."

Peyton knew the brunette was disappointed. Brooke loved opening presents.

"But don't worry." She assured her. "Daddy said he'd meet us at your favorite store tonight and we can get it."

"I get to help pick it out?" Brooke perked up.

The curly-haired blonde nodded. That was the deal.

Brooke grinned. "What time are we meeting?"

"Umm, seven, by the fragrance counter." Peyton supplied.

"Perfume?" Brooke's eyes lit up.

Peyton laughed. "That's just a place to meet. You can get whatever, it doesn't have to be perfume. Especially since you're too young for that!" she added when Brooke started to pout.

"Am not!" The brunette protested. "Nine is definitely old enough to start smelling good."

"For who?" In her opinion, most perfumes stink, anyway.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Only everyone, Peyton. My mom said a lady shouldn't leave the house if she smells plain or bad."

"So take a shower." The blonde replied dryly.

"Ha ha." Brooke stuck her tongue out and changed the subject. "We have a few hours before we meet your dad. What do you wanna do?"

Peyton knew that was a courtesy question. She laughed, "You're the birthday girl!"

"I am!" Brooke squealed, bouncing again. "Wanna go to _Tanya's_ and try on couture dresses?"

"Will we even fit into them?" Peyton frowned.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Why am I even friends with you? Haven't you ever been into the back of the store? They have stuff for girls our size. We can model the fanciest dresses for each other. It'll be fun!"

It wasn't Peyton's idea of _fun_, but she'd do it for her best friend. "Let's go."

"Yay!" Yet another bounce as Brooke led her to their bikes.

-x-

Anxiously craning her neck, Peyton mumbled, "Daddy, where _are_ you?" She looked back to where the birthday girl was rifling through purses. He was already over half an hour late.

The store would be closing soon.

Brooke wandered back, aptly reading the situation from the blonde's face. "That's okay, Peyton, we can do this later."

She shook her head. "He _promised_. I'm your best friend...I'm supposed to give you a present _on_ your birthday. Like we always do."

"It's okay if it's late." Brooke put her arm around Peyton. "Or if you don't get me one. I mean, we're best friends. There's no rule about presents."

Peyton frowned. In the three years they've been friends, birthdays always came with presents. She didn't feel right not getting her _something_.

Brooke shrugged, "My parents bought me a ton of stuff, anyway. They gave it to me yesterday, right before they left town."

"That's from them. This is from me." Peyton stubbornly replied.

"So you'll give it to me later." Brooke tugged on her arm. "Come on, the store's gonna close soon and it'll be dark when we ride home."

Peyton felt close to tears. She was angry with her dad for forgetting. But she smiled tremulously, nodding as she moved to follow Brooke.

Winding their way through the displays, Peyton was so focused on not crying, that she almost missed it. Brooke's attention was caught by a really elaborate bangle-bracelet set in silver and purple. She reached out to wistfully finger them as they passed.

Peyton pulled her to a stop. "You like those?"

"Yeah." Brooke nodded. "They're pretty and my favorite color!"

"Is that what you'd want?"

"Sure." She shrugged.

Heart pounding, not believing what she was doing, Peyton bit through the plastic tag holding the bracelets to the sensor, slid them over her wrist, and pulled her jacket sleeve down to hide them.

"_Peyton_!" Brooke hissed.

The blonde tugged her hand, "C'mon. Let's go."

Neither of the girls spoke as they exited the store and practically ran for their bikes after alarms didn't sound. The entire ride to Peyton's house was silent, the girls only staring at each other breathlessly when they reached the porch.

Finally, Brooke broke it. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Me neither." Peyton admitted. Her hands were shaky as she slid the bracelets off and offered them. "Happy birthday, best friend."

Brooke accepted the gift, admiring the bangles on her wrist. "Thank you."

Peyton bit her lip; the guilt was overwhelming.

Knowing her, Brooke looked Peyton directly in the eyes. "I love you. This is my favorite present, because you did it to make sure I got one. It's better than anything anyone ever _bought_ me."

"I love you, too." Peyton murmured as they hugged.

But she still felt guilty.

After Brooke left, Peyton paced the living room waiting for her dad. He was never this late.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." Larry blurted as soon as he opened the door. "The job ran long. I promise, we'll go Monday."

"Daddy, are you still friends with Stan? He works at the store, right?"

He nodded. "He's the manager. Why? Want him to open tomorrow just for you?" He teased.

"Umm." She focused on her shoes. "I didn't wait to get Brooke's present."

He knelt down by his silently crying daughter. "What happened?"

"I—I stole a bracelet set." She choked out. "It cost s-seven dollars and I was mad that you made me m-mess up her birthday."

Sighing deeply, Larry hugged her, letting her cry. When she finished, he tilted her chin up, "Baby—"

"I'm sorry, Daddy!"

"Baby, you know what you did was wrong, right?"

She nodded miserably.

"_But_ I understand. On Monday, we'll go talk to Stan. You'll confess—"

Her eyes widened in horror, but he continued, "—and I'll pay for what you took. But you're grounded the rest of the weekend."

Peyton was confused. "Only one day?"

"Yes. Because you told me the truth right away. And I broke my promise to you, too."

She threw her arms around him. "Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

"Just don't do it again."


	3. young KarenKeithDan

She lay exhausted, but strangely at peace. She hadn't been sure she'd feel that way, since her future looked completely cloudy. But her son was definitely a light through the murkiness.

Humming softly, Karen gently ran her fingers over his tiny face, making him squirm and squeak. She laughed lightly, taking a quick peek at the door, but still there was no one.

"Shhh, it's okay. Mommy's here." She murmured to her son, love filling her. It was Dan's loss. He missed the labor, the birth, and, so far, nearly five hours of their boy's life. He wouldn't get any of that back.

A sound at the door brought her head up, hope unfurling. Hope which quickly died. It wasn't the right Scott brother standing there, but still a familiar and welcome sight.

"Keith." She smiled. "Come in."

He shuffled forward, "Karen. I—I just wanted to…" He held out a stuffed animal.

"A penguin?" She grinned, "He's cute!"

Keith chuckled, "I thought a bear was a little clichéd. And this kid needed something original. I named it Peng."

"Now that's original." Karen giggled, shifting the baby. She held him up for the man to admire, "Would you like to hold your nephew?"

"I don't want to break him."

"You won't. Just hold his head." She carefully transferred her son into his uncle's arms.

Keith gingerly settled back into his chair, looking down at blinking, dark eyes trying to focus. "What'd you name him?"

"Something more original than you'd probably do." She made a face at him, reaching out to lightly brush her baby's head. "His name is Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Eugene? That's just asking to be made fun of."

"Hey!" Karen protested. "I like it. And my grandmother was named Eugenie."

"The one who used to bake with you?" He asked with a soft smile.

She was surprised he knew that. Honestly, she couldn't remember ever telling him about that, but apparently she must have. "Yeah. She taught me a secret cookie recipe."

"Nice." Keith turned his attention back to the baby. Lucas' tiny fist flailed as his face scrunched up. And he started crying. "Whoa! I think someone wants Mommy!"

He quickly and carefully gave the baby back to a grinning Karen.

"He's probably hungry..." A blush filled her face. "Umm, can you…?"

Catching on, Keith turned his back. Listening to the rustle of cloth and then the suckling sounds that filled the room, he felt his face flame and his heart stop. This was torture, it really was.

This was the woman he's loved for two years; his little brother's girlfriend. Nursing her baby, an intimate action he wasn't sure he should be witnessing.

"Okay, you can turn around now. I'm covered."

He complied, taking a breath to compose his expression. She leaned back in the bed, the blanket covering everything from the neck down, but he still felt a little lightheaded.

Ignoring the feelings, he launched into neutral conversational topics. Safe ones that stayed clear of anything remotely personal. It was better that way, he knew from experience.

-x-

Dan made his way to the main nurse's station, a new plush bear clutched in his hands. He was nervous, scared, uneasy, and a little awed, but he covered that with a veneer of pride and arrogance as he asked, "Karen Roe? Had a baby…"

The nurse directed him to the maternity floor. On his way up, Dan rehearsed how to give his apology. He hadn't gotten her message for a few hours and an accident on the road delayed his appearance for another two. He just hoped she wasn't angry he was so late to meet their baby.

Their baby. _His_. The thought was terrifying. He was nineteen, in his first year of college. And newly married, a father of one, and a second child on the way. How did everything get so messed up, so fast?

Sighing, Dan slowed his steps and leaned against the wall in the hallway for a moment. He didn't know how it happened, but he knew he'd made it worse. He was positive of that when he found himself sitting in his car outside Karen's house on the eve of his wedding to Deb.

His dad always said, 'never let them see you sweat'. Giving anyone a chance to see your weaknesses would destroy you. Karen was a weakness of his. Realizing that had scared him. So he ran.

He'd already messed up. All he could do now was make the best of the situation.

Taking a deep breath, he made it to Karen's room. And everything inside him iced over.

_Keith_ was there. Holding _his_ child and speaking in intimate tones to Karen. Making her smile at him as she reached over to touch the baby. The same brother who always lurked at the fringes of Dan's relationship with Karen, watching her.

The brother who was taking a family moment that was supposed to be _Dan's_. And Karen seemed happy about it.

With one last hard look into the room, Dan turned on his heel and walked away. _Never let them see you sweat_ ran through his mind over and over as he made his way out the hospital. His heart cracked as the little blue bear disappeared into the trashcan, but he raised his chin, grinned, and buried his weakness under confidence as he walked into the parking lot.

-x-

A few days later, Karen finally let hope die and hardened her heart, as well as her resolve. She'd been devastated when he walked away from her, heartbroken when he actually married another woman. But she could live with that.

She couldn't, and _wouldn't_, accept him ignoring their son. Dan hadn't even called to ask if it was a boy, a girl, healthy or sick. And she'd never forgive him for that.

He didn't want anything to do with baby. Well, even if he came back begging, he wouldn't get another chance to turn his back on Lucas. Not ever.


	4. LucasPeyton and kids

"Well, it started—"

"With 'Once Upon a Time'." Rylan interjected helpfully, with a wide grin.

"Well yeah. There was a boy. He was—"

"A handsome prince?" Kayden guessed, scrunching her nose. "Or just you, Daddy?"

"_I _think he's a handsome prince." Peyton murmured, cuddling a little closer.

"Guys, stop interrupting!" Sawyer frowned at them, then beamed at Lucas. "Okay, keep going, Daddy!"

Four sets of eyes settled on him expectantly.

"Okay. Once upon a time, there was this boy…"

_Eleven year old Lucas concentrated on his shoes as he balance-walked on the curb, his best friend by his side. Haley was quizzing him on the vocabulary words they were going to be tested on the next morning._

_Not that either of them really needed to study. _

_They'd both been looking forward to Junior High, no one more than Haley Bob James, who thought this was the year she'd be really challenged intellectually. That didn't turn out to be the case. Sure, some of the subjects were more difficult than they had previously been, but nothing either of them didn't pick up quickly._

_Lucas was most disappointed in his English class. He had already read everything they were going to be assigned this year. His vocabulary far surpassed what he was being forced to study. But that didn't stop Haley from insisting he memorize all the definitions word for word with her._

"_Omnipresent." Haley supplied._

_Lucas sighed. "Present in all places, at the same time."_

"_Yep. Now you do me." She handed over the list of twenty words._

_He took it absentmindedly, idly glancing up across the street._

_That's when it happened._

_One moment vocabulary words filled his mind, the next, he was distracted by a sight opposite him. He didn't pay any attention to where he placed his foot, so he stumbled, landing on his butt half on the sidewalk and half in the street with a grunt._

"_Luke!" Haley reached out her hands to try and help him up. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"_

_When she noticed he was alright, she let the laughter bubble out of her mouth. He kind of ignored her, peeking to see if _she_ had noticed his less than graceful fall._

_She hadn't._

_He was relieved to be spared that embarrassment, but at the same time, slightly disappointed that she didn't notice he was there._

_She was beautiful._

_He didn't know her, couldn't remember if he'd ever seen her before (but he thought he would've). She was straddling the seat of a bicycle, both feet firmly planted on the ground, with her chin resting on one hand perched on the handlebars. She was obviously waiting for someone to come out of the beauty supply store, at least as far as the empty bike next to her indicated._

"_Come on, deadweight! Help me out here."_

_Lucas pulled his eyes from the girl across the street and let Haley help pull him to his feet. He brushed off his pants, avoiding the gaze of his best friend. He didn't want her to see how unsettled he was. He wasn't ready for questions he didn't have answers for. Not yet, anyway._

_Haley looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Whatever you say. C'mon." She tugged his arm, pulling him away from the curb and linking her arm through his. He didn't want to risk being caught looking, so he waited until they were rounding the corner before 'casually' glancing back. She was no longer there._

_For a while, he wasn't sure if he hadn't just imagined the whole thing. He may have an extensive vocabulary, but the words to describe _her_ hadn't been invented yet, he was positive. She was like nothing else on earth._

_He just knew that he'd never forget those skinny arms and legs, or those wild, messily tangled curls._

Finishing, Lucas ducked his head to look at his wife. She had burrowed her face against his shoulder, but he still saw the light blush that colored her collarbone. He ghosted a kiss to those curls, no longer messily tangled, but still so very memorable.

He figured her silence was born partly from shock; as long as they've been together, he's never shared that story before. He had alluded to it once, about remembering the first time he ever saw her. But he hadn't told details.

He was mildly surprised to find himself a bit embarrassed that she now knew he literally fell flat on his ass the first time he saw her.

Kayden asked, "Is that when you talked to your angel?"

"Not then. I was sixteen when I finally talked to her. That's when I figured out what she was."

"How, Daddy?"

"What happened?"

He smiled. "Well, her car broke down."

"Soy said you met Momma when her car broke down." Rylan rushed to say.

Peyton bent her head to brush a kiss against blonde curls as the little girl settled in her lap. That seemed to give Rylan her answer, as she widened her eyes and stared at her mother almost reverently.

Peyton chuckled, "No, no. I'm not a _real_ angel. Daddy just likes to think that I'm special."

Lucas gave her a pained look. He still didn't understand why she couldn't see herself the way he did.

"I think you're special, too, Mommy." Rylan offered solemnly.

Kayden cuddled into Lucas' chest, commenting, "And me. I think you probably are an angel, but you just don't know."

Sawyer contemplated her sisters for a moment, "She might be, 'cause she was adopted. Huh, Momma?"

Peyton looked at a loss for words and Lucas could only smile indulgently as he listened to his wife try to explain that she was indeed human, even if she'd been adopted.

Apparently, though she explained about meeting her birth parents, the girls weren't convinced that 'granma Ellie' hadn't told a lie because the angels wanted her too, and pretended to be Peyton's birth mom.

God, he loves his girls.


	5. Nathan s5 introspective

"'_You shouldn't have to apologize for who you are, not anymore. I knew who you were when I married you…it was wrong of me to try and change you…I'm done trying.'"_

Nathan didn't know how to take the words reverberating though his mind. He hadn't known he was still apologizing for who he _was_, but for the stupid things he'd recently done. He hadn't realized Haley thought he still needed changing.

Dropping his head into his hands, he let the silence of his brother's house wash over him. Let his mind wing back, desperate to know when and how and why.

Nathan had always been a shy kid, the last one to speak up and the last one to join a game. His friend Dakota had even called him sweet.

_So what happened to that guy_? Nathan wondered with a sigh. Then he gave a rueful chuckle.

Tree Hill happened, that's what.

When they moved there, Nathan was excited to make friends and join the Junior League Basketball team. Then the whispers and looks came, showing up when a kid named Lucas Scott did. Even Dan's behavior became tougher. Nathan put up a front, acting like it didn't bother him. And he laughed along with some other boys when Lucas stopped playing.

Pushing it out of his mind, Nathan eventually dropped the façade when the whispers eased. He hadn't changed then, he was still the same kid he'd always been.

He remembers meeting an equally shy and awkward Peyton, a Junior League cheerleader. Their first stilted conversation filled with blushes and shuffling. The conversations that started to come easier as time passed.

Asking her on that first date and making sure everything was as perfect as he could make it. The pleased expression on her face when he held her hand for the first time. Those early months of dating, just the two of them, over summer.

The same summer he decided to really make an effort to be great at a game his father didn't think he could excel at.

In a flight of boyish whimsy, Nathan etched Peyton's initials into a weight bench, determined that every single weight would bear those two letters. And he'd prove his dad wrong at the same time.

Maybe that's when he changed. Maybe that's why.

Nathan had made the Varsity team right away. And with that came the parties, the alcohol, the popularity, and the girls throwing themselves at him.

He'd had a girlfriend who refused to have sex, so he took what was offered by other girls. But he always found a way back into Peyton's good graces.

Over time, he stopped being sincere about his apologies. He didn't really notice when she became harder, quieter, distanced. When she stopped being sincere in her forgiveness.

Their relationship became _expected;_ the cliché of the popular basketball star and pretty cheerleader. So they played their parts, and Nathan didn't think about anything deeper.

Sex added a different level to their relationship, but it faded almost as soon as he recognized it. And they were back to the cliché.

Then it changed.

"'_I'm not mad, we're just over.'"_

"'_Maybe you should have worried more when you were together.'"_

"_She had every right to walk away. I screwed up. I just wish I had another chance.'"_

"'_It's funny. I think we've talked more than Peyton and I ever did.'"_

"'_You never knew because you never asked.'"_

That's a time in his life Nathan can point to with certainty and say that's when things started to change. But for the better.

He let himself open up and actually talk to Haley. Acknowledged the mistakes he made with Peyton and promised himself not to make them with Haley. To show her he cared. To treat her well. To pull away, as best he could, from the poison of his dad's influence.

To _be_ better.

And it worked. He had a healthy, functional relationship. He started to see Lucas as a boy and not an enemy. And he started a real friendship with Peyton.

'"_I'm proud of you, Nathan. Standing up to your dad, being a good guy for Haley. You're turning into the kind of guy I always knew you could be.'"_

He'd felt proud, too. Because he'd found that kid he used to be, the one he thought he'd lost.

No one made him change; he did that for himself. Because he wanted and needed to. He hadn't known how to do that, and that's where he always thought Haley came in.

She didn't change him. She simply showed him a reason to be better. To be the kind of person who deserved a great relationship and awesome friends.

Of course, there were times he faltered, or made mistakes, or slid back into a persona he shouldn't wear. But he found his way back, picked himself up, and kept on going.

"Nate?"

His brother's voice snapped him back into the present. "Hey."

"You okay, man?"

He nodded.

Lucas hesitated, but then nodded and made his way back to his room, water in hand.

Nathan leaned against the couch, scrubbing his hands over his face. Maybe Haley hadn't meant it that way. Maybe she'd just meant…

He couldn't think of another way to interpret that. But being _done trying_ could have more than one meaning. She could mean they were completely over, last chance squandered…or that she was wiling to accept him as is, no changes necessary. That she realized they were only human and would make mistakes. That he's a good guy, and would always do his best to keep being that good guy.

Haley could mean that, this time, they'd be more emotionally open with each other. More able to separate the person from the action. She could hate what he did or didn't do, as long as she didn't hate _him_.

He likes to think she loves him, fully and completely.

They always said hope was the last thing to die.

So he'd hope.


	6. Brooke's Boys

Brooke wandered down the hall and into the first bedroom, taking a moment to enjoy the sight. Her son was hunched over open books and paper, mumbling under his breath.

"Hey, baby. What are you working on?"

Davis glanced up and rolled his eyes. "Math. It's fractions and I don't like it."

"Why not?" She eased into the room and peered over his shoulder.

"It's hard to add and subtract pieces. Mr. Wynard showed us how to turn mixed numbers into fractions and find the common denominator and stuff. But it still takes _forever_!"

Brooke gave a vague murmur and tousled her son's hair. Everything felt like forever when you're nine.

"Wanna help me finish, mom?" Giving her a dimpled smile and wide, innocent eyes. Oh, her boy was good. He should be though, he learned from the best; her.

"Nice try." Brooke laughed, glancing over his homework. "But you seem to be doing well on your own. Keep it up kid, and I might spring for extra sprinkles on your ice cream."

Davis groaned, but nodded as he turned back to fractions. "They better be the chocolate kind!"

She was smiling as she left him to it and made her way to the second bedroom to see a nearly identical scene. "Na na na na, na na na, Hey Jude…"

With a loud "Mo-om!" he dropped his head into his palm.

"What? I like it." Brooke responded, coming in and sitting on his bed by the desk. "Plus, it always fits the occasion, you know."

"Nuh unh."

"Uh huh." She teased back. "What are you working on?"

He made a face. "Spelling. We gotta write each word five times and then make up a sentence with each one."

"How's that going?" She probed gently, knowing his sensitivity about his slight dyslexia. It wasn't anything serious, but sometimes letters were switched around when he tried to write, especially if he was in a hurry. The teacher gave him a little extra time during spelling, collecting his test last so that Jude could carefully look over his words and make sure they were how he thought they should be.

"Fine." Then he shrugged. "Will you double check?"

"Sure." She scanned his paper, looking over the careful printing. She was pleased that he seemed to be taking his time with his homework and not rushing or getting sloppy just because he didn't like doing it. Neither of her sons cared for homework. "Looks good, hon. Is spelling the last thing you have to do?"

He nodded, "Yep. I always do it last, 'cause math is way easier, and reading for social studies is faster than writing."

"Makes sense. Well, when you finish up, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay."

She watched him for a moment longer, then made her way to the kitchen to check on dinner.

As she stirred vegetables and checked the roast, her mind wandered to her own childhood, where family dinners were non-existent and homework wasn't done until the very last minute. Usually by copying Peyton's, since Brooke had too much to figure out in too short a time to do it on her own.

It made her happy to know her sons were already on a better path than she had taken.

Brooke came out of her musings when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. "Hey, lover. Be quick and sneak out. My husband will be home any moment!"

"His loss." Julian nuzzled against her neck, turning her around for a kiss. "And I can't promise quick."

She laughed before getting caught up in his embrace. It _was_ quick though, because the moment was broken by sounds of disgust.

"Eeeww. Do I have to actually eat that food you're kissing over? Gross!"

Their other son only continued to dramatically fake death by gagging.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Julian laughed down at his son and lightly nudged him with a foot. "Kissing doesn't poison food. Actually, the heat of cooking kills all cooties."

"Cooties aren't _real_." Jude rolled his eyes.

Davis snickered, "Yeah, dad. That's kinda lame."

"Hey!"

Brooke only gave him a dimpled grin and patted his cheek. "It's true, hon. But we love you anyway."

Her husband proceeded to pout and mumble under his breath about being a cool guy.

Dinner was rowdy, the boys talking over each other as they shared their days and the games played at recess. Jude had apparently dominated in kickball and Davis, along with his best friend Steven, made up a new game. It was a cross between four square and dodgeball… and sounded a little painful to Brooke.

Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like to have a little girl who played games Brooke used to play and didn't take great relish in sharing every gross injury story while eating.

Probably a lot less interesting than the dinner she was currently having.

"I'm done." Davis announced. "Is it time for dessert? I still get my extra sprinkles, right mom?"

"Why do _you_ get extra sprinkles?" Jude narrowed his eyes.

"'Cause I did my fractions good and finished them all."

Jude frowned. "So did I. And I finished all my spelling and social studies, too! Why don't I get extra sprinkles?"

Before Brooke could even open her mouth, Davis beat her to the punch, "Because mom loves me more, that's why!"

"Does not!"

"Too!"

Brooke let out a sharp whistle, drawing their attention. "I love you both equally and you _both_ can have extra sprinkles."

"Because you cried about it!" Davis stuck his tongue out at his twin.

Jude made a face, "Want me to give _you_ something to cry over?"

"Or we could just not get any dessert at all." Julian warned.

"Sorry."

"Me, too."

Both parents knew to be satisfied with that.

They dished up ice cream and Brooke gathered the sprinkles. "I found the cutest sprinkles, little dinosaur shapes."

Blank stares greeted her statement.

But epic dinosaur battles occurred on ice cream mountains.


	7. Scott kids

**A/N: Just a quick note to say that I'm trying to stay as canon as possible with these chapters (like the stealing tradition). However, since the future wasn't really given to us, it's nebulous enough to change often, lol. For example, in an earlier chapter I gave Sawyer little twin sisters... they don't exist at all in this one. **

**And I would love to hear any suggestions for chapters... the semester just ended so I have some free time before summer classes start! :)**

* * *

><p>Nathan sank another shot, sighing at the echo the basketball made in the quiet night.<p>

His dad used to _care_. When Nathan was sick, Dan would tuck him in and read stories. Last night, he told him to "suck it up" and Deb got angry… but left for a conference anyway. It made him wonder about families.

He heard babies chose parents from Heaven then came to live with them. He didn't buy that; he never would have _chosen_ this. It's hard and it's very lonely.

He wondered what really made a family.

-x-

Lucas was restless. He tried the TV, reading, pacing. Nothing worked.

Toying with the walkie-talkie set he got for Christmas, he sighed. He wished he had someone to play them with. Not like a friend who had to go home and lived too far away for the radios to work. But more like a brother, who could play any time.

Especially on long nights like these, when loneliness overwhelmed him. He wished he wasn't alone.

Walkie-talkies needed brothers.

-x-

"Do you copy? Over."

"Roger that, over."

A third voice sounded, "That's lame. Over."

"You're lame! Over." Brian argued back.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "You're both lame. I'm the cool one."

There was only silence.

Confused, Jamie wiggled his handset and turned the volume up. Nothing.

Lydia's voice sounded, "Are you done? You didn't say over. Over."

"Yeah, man. Shows you who the lame Scott is. Over."

"Shut up! _Over_." But he laughed. Then listened to them concoct the plan.

He may be a senior, but he found nothing lame about hunkering down in a too small tree house and playing Walkie-talkie Commando with his siblings. Their large house and big yard were perfect for these games; setting up 'goals' to reach and sneaking around without their parents hearing them.

Jamie figured they did; after all, the radios weren't the quietest toys. But the games they played with them were _awesome_. This night the objective was sneaking down for a 10:00pm snack they all knew they could have. But where's the fun in that? A night like this just calls out for a sibling adventure; fun enough to be 'cool' but tame enough to keep out of trouble. Mostly.

"What do you think, Jamie? Over."

"I'm in. Setting up parental distraction on the rear porch. Check in when done. Over."

He slid down the ladder and got to work. Hey, tame doesn't mean _lame_.

Later that night, Jamie, Lydia, and Brian celebrated success with ice cream sundaes while, unbeknownst to them, their dad relayed their adventure to his big brother.

Over their own set of far range walkie-talkies.

-x-

Music blaring, Sawyer finished a doodle before turning back to the essay she was working on. Clearing her head always helped.

An hour later, the satisfied thirteen year-old hit print. At the same time, her door opened and three kids tumbled in like puppies.

"What'cha doing?"

"Writing an essay on the family."

"Ours?" Parker asked.

"Duh." Hunter rolled his eyes. "Honestly, where do they find these kids?"

"The pumpkin patch." Alaina retorted. "That's why you got a big head."

The younger two high-fived while Hunter protested.

"Shhh, you guys. Don't wake the baby." Sawyer soothed. Sound dropped _maybe_ a decibel.

She sat on her bed and studied them. Hunter, with his dark hair, somber grey eyes, and horrible childhood before he came to them.

The beginning was bad; tantrums, hitting, meanness. During one such scuffle, Sawyer tripped him, sat on him, and firmly stated _you're not being a good brother. Family is supposed to be kind to each other._

Hunter says that was his turning point. How naturally she said and _meant_ that. It wasn't easy, but at ten, he's since come a long way from that terrified child.

Alaina was a surprise pregnancy that, fortunately, went well. And probably contributed to Hunter's fear he would be sent away, since it happened right after he moved in. Instead, he fell in love with being a big brother to the mischievous, happy little girl.

They got Parker when he was three. He hadn't spoken since an incident a year before, and therapists said _if_ he ever talked it might not be 'right.' A two year-old Alaina latched on and babbled happily for both of them. After a while, he spoke for himself.

He stumbled over sounds now and again, but that could be because he's only five.

The baby came because their parents forgot they were on a waiting list from when Sawyer was still an only child. Someone picked them and was even more insistent after learning about the other kids. Dad said five's a good number; they had their own basketball team now.

"It's weird, having to be quiet 'cause of Natalie." She came home yesterday.

Parker nodded, "Yeah. I know she's 'pposed to be ours, but what if Toni takes her back?"

"She can't. Besides, it's an open adoption so Toni can _visit_ anytime."

"What does that mean?" Alaina asked.

Sawyer searched for words. "Well, Toni asked us because she wanted Nat to have a big family. She loves Nat, she's just too young to raise her. Toni's fifteen, you know. But this way, Nat can have two parents, lots of siblings, and still see Toni as she grows up."

"Oh."

Parker looked up, "Is Natalie gonna call Toni _mom_?"

"Mom will be mom, Toni will be Toni." Hunter answered. "Like… another big sister or something."

Sawyer tugged her youngest brother into a side hug. "Nat will know Toni is her tummy mommy, but that Mom is her mom because she loves her. Like she loves all of us."

"_Good_. I like being a big sister." Alaina opined.

"Did you put her in your essay? 'Cause she's a brand new Scott."

"I did."

Hunter asked, "Can we read it?"

"Grubby hands off!" Sawyer laughed. "_I'll_ read it to you."

"Okay!"

"Yay!"

"Let's hear the masterpiece, then."

She settled in to read their story. "It's called _Love Makes a Family_..."


End file.
